Sebastian hilang! ha?
by Luxam
Summary: Sebastian hilang! Loh? Jadi.. siapa yang mau ngurusin Manor House? Cih! Apa boleh buat. Harus di cari, nih. Chapter 4, terakhir! dataaaaaaang!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kalo Kuroshitsuji punya saya, si Sebastian gak bakal jadi butler. DIA BAKAL JADI MAID!! Huahahahha!! Intinya, yang punya Yana Toboso

Warning : Jayus, norak, gak penting pula. Gak usah di baca laaah

Yaah pokoknya gitu deh. Ini fanfic pertama saya setelah ratusan tahun jadi reader. Kalo ada saran ato keluhan ato caci makian tolong di review yaa. Enjooooooy

* * *

Suatu siang yang panas di Inggris. Ciel kelabakan di Manor House-nya. Bukan.. bukan gara-gara kepanasan. Tapi gara-gara butler hitam kebanggaannya--siapa lagi kalo bukan Sebastian--ilang. Tunggu tunggu.. Sebastian.. ilang?! Ya, Sebastian ilang.

Ciel : guling-guling di karpet aaaaarrrggh!! Kemana perginya Sebastiaaaaaaann???

Maylene : huwaaa sabar tuan muda!!

Finny : iyaaa.. tuan mudaaa.. sabar, yaaa!! Kami juga gak tau Sebastian kemanaaa!

Bard : bah! Mungkin saja dia sudah mengakui kejeniusanku sebagai seorang chef! Makanya dia mengundurkan diri menjadi butler! (PD-nya selangit)

Tanaka : ho. ho. ho. ho.. asik nge-teh

Awalnya Ciel pikir Sebastian lagi ngopi di warung atau ngaso di warnet buat pesbuk-an. Tapi udah ditungguin sampe siang, kok tuh Butler gak pulang-palang, ya? Ciel nyuruh trio idiot buat nyari Sebastian ke sekitar Manor House. Barangkali ketemu lagi nyangkut di pohon. Tapi gak ada. Butler (yang ngaku-ngaku) iblis itu gak ditemuin di manapun. Tinggallah Ciel kebingungan. Kalo Sebastian gak ada, siapa yang mau ngasih makan dia? Siapa yang mau ngurusin dia? Siapa yang mau mandiin dia? Oh no. Sebastian-harus-segera-di-cari. Sebelum Ciel jamuran gara-gara gak mandi dan sebelum Manor House ganti nama jadi Menor House gara-gara di acak-acak trio idiot.

Maylene : tuan muda!! Ayo kita cari Sebastian! (semangat tingkat tinggi)

Ciel : he? Biar di dibilang 'cari' pun.. bagaimana caranya? Cari dimana??

Finny : cari ke tempat-tempat yang biasa didatangi Sebastian! Ayo, tuan muda!! (semangat tingkat tinggi tinggi)

Bard : aaahh.. sudahlah~ biar di cari juga memangnya bakal ketemu? Sebastian gitu loh! relakan dia dan akui saja kehebatanku! berpose a la pahlawan

Ciel : ... terdiam, mikir

{kalo Sebastian gak ada, maka gak lain gak bukan yang bakalan ada cuma trio idiot ini diambah Tanaka. Ah! gak elit banget kayanya.. Bagaimana aku bisa ngelaksanain tugas dari ratu tanpa Sebastian?? Cih! Apa boleh buat..}

bangkit dari karpet okeh semuanya, ayo kita cari Sebastian!

Maylene : iyaaaaa..~

Finny : yaaaii..~

Bard : cih!

Tanaka : ho. ho. ho. ho..

* * *

Akhirnya, semuanya berangkat buat mencari Sebastian. Gunung didaki, padang pasir dilewati, sungai diseberangi, lautan dibelah, cabe dipotong-potong, bumbu dimasukkan, angkat, sajikan hangat. (GJ. Lewatin aja)

Dan!! Sampailah mereka di.. Jreng jeng jeng jeng!! (latar musik) tettereretereretett dung dung! Plak! Dung dung! Plak! Plok! Plak! Dung.. Plak! Plok!

Finny : uuung.. di sini banyak nyamuk, yaaa.. Plak! Plok! nepokin nyamuk

Bard :iyaaa Plak! Adududuuuuh Plok! Apa kubakar saja.. siap-siap megang fire-thrower

Ciel : oi! Lagi pada apa, sih? Author lagi cerita, nih! Plok! Plak! garuk-garuk

Maylene : ah maaf Plak! Tuan muda! Plok!

Author : sialan iyeu teh si trio idiot. Latar musik keren kayak gitu malah dianggep suara nepok nyamuk lanjut maaaaang!

Dan! Sampailah mereka di sebuah bangunan kumuh nan suram, kelam nan madesu dengan papan nama gak kalah lusuh bertuliskan 'undertaker'. Ciel ngeliat bangunan itu dalam-dalam.

Ciel : kalian berempat diam dulu di sini. Aku akan masuk ke dalam. Dan ingat! Jangan sekali-sekali berani ngintip!

Trio idiot : yes, sir!!! hormat

Tanaka : ho. ho. ho. ho. ho..

1 jam berlalu, trio idiot dan Tanaka masih duduk nunggu dengan tenang.

Krik. Krik.

2 jam berlalu, trio idiot dan Tanaka masih duduk nunggu dengan tenang. Sesekali Maylene jalan bolak-balik dan kesandung di tengah-tengah.

Krik. Krik.

4 jam berlalu, trio idiot sudah melanglang buana, Tanaka masih duduk nunggu dengan tenang. Finny nyoba-nyoba manjat pohon buat ngabisin waktu.

Krik. Krik. Groooookk..

6 jam berlalu. Suara Groooookk yang ngeganggu kuping barusan ternyata suara ngoroknya Bard. Maylene udah babak belur gara-gara kepeselet abis 100 kali bolak-balik, 30 batang pohon udah tumbang dibantai Finny. Tanaka masih duduk nunggu dengan tenang. Ho. Ho. Ho..

9 jam hampir berlalu ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketawa ngakak super keras, WAKAKAKAKAKAK!! HUAHAHAHHHA!! WAHAHAHA!!. Gak beberapa lama kemudian, BRAAAAKK!! Ciel ngebuka (baca:ngebanting) pintu.

Ciel : ayo! mempercepat langkah

Maylene : kenapa lama sekali, tuan muda?? mengejar Ciel

Ciel : jangan tanyaaa..!!

Finny : sekarang kita mau kemana??

Bard : hooaaaamm!! Sudahlah kita pulang sajaaa. Nanti akan kubuatkan makan malam spesial a la chef Bard yang jenius ini~ masih ngantuk

Ciel : tidak, terima kasih Bard tampang mau muntah

Tanaka : ho. ho. ho. ho..

* * *

Nah.. kemana kah Ciel bakal pergi? Ke Arab kah? Ke Cina kah?? Kita nantikan saja!! kitaaa?? lo aja kale. gw mah gaaaaaak

* * *

Gimana?? GJ kaaan norak kaaan biasa aja kaaan? makanya kan saya bilang jangan baca. Well, sepinter-pinternya Albert Einstein, tetep aja dulunya dia bocah ingusan. Makanya kalo sekarang fanfic nya GJ, nanti juga berubah deeh.. jadi tambah GJ. makanya, review dong. okeh?


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel terus jalan. Trio idiot yang udah mulai ngos-ngosan dan Tanaka yang—tetep—minum teh, gak terlalu dia pikirin. Kayaknya hal yang dia lakuin buat bikin Undertaker ketawa, terlalu memalukan. Jadi harga dirinya gak bisa terima. Akhirnya, sampailah mereka di sebuah.. Puri? Yah pokoknya bentuknya mirip-mirip itu deh. Tapi agak suram dan kayanya gak menyenangkan.

Finny : ng? ini di mana?

Bard : bangunan yang suram! Tanpa cita rasa.. (sambil ngerokok)

Maylene : tapi menurutku bangunannya cukup indah.. seandainya saja di cat ulang dan diberi taman bunga (tersapu-sapu bak seorang putri)

Tanaka : ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

Finny : kenapa kita kesini, tuan muda?

Ciel melangkah lebih dekat ke halaman puri. Dia menyipitkan matanya, nyoba melihat jauh ke dalam puri. Sambil sesekali garuk-garuk.

Ciel : mungkin di sini.. ada Sebastian (garuk-garuk)

Bard : ha? Buat apa dia ke tempat kumuh begini?

Ciel : entahlah. Menurut info yang kudapat, Sebastian ada di tempat orang (?) yang berprofesi sama (garuk-garuk)

Ciel terus garuk-garuk badan. Mungkin dia terserang penyakit gatal-gatal gara-gara belum dimandiin sama Sebastian. Bajunya juga belom ganti dari sejak bangun tidur. Dia cuma pake mantel sebagai penutup. Ih Ciel, jorok yee.

Ciel : coba kita masu..

Baru aja Ciel mau masuk ke dalam puri, tiba-tiba ada suara, "Ciel Phantomhive.." Begitu katanya. Ciel nengok kan, dan ternyata yang punya suara itu adalah.. Mbah Surip. Hah ha ha ha hah haa.. (ketawa a la Mbah Surip). Eh, salah bukan-bukan. Tapi pemiliknya adalah.. aduh, lupa namanya. Pokoknya Shinigami di Kuroshitsuji yang waktu itu ngejemput Grell pas lagi sekarat deh. Yang pake kacamata itu loh.. tau, kan?

Shinigami : ngapain kau di sini?

Ciel : (diam) aku mencari Sebastian.

Tanaka : ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

Shinigami : iblis itu? Memangnya dia hilang? Sebenarnya bukan urusanku, tapi kenapa kau mencari di sini?

Ciel : kupikir dia ada di sini. Karena aku tidak tau lagi ke mana Sebastian akan pergi.

Shinigami : dia tidak ada di sini. Kau kira dia dibawa kabur oleh shinigami kami, Grell? Sayang sekali. kau salah. TET TOOOT!! (ah, tet tooot barusan bukan omongan dia. Cuma tambahan author aja)

Tanaka : ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

Ciel : loh? tapi.. (mikir)

Shinigami : ada apa?

Ciel : ah, tidak. Kalau begitu aku pergi. Terima kasih (langsung balik badan, pergi)

Nah.. selama Ciel sama Shinigami ngobrol, adegan trio idiot gak ada (yang ada cuma Tanaka tiba-tiba nyempil ngomong ho. Ho. Ho), kan? Iyaaa soalnya Author males ngetik. Repot, sih. Nah lanjut.. Ciel pergi. Dengan trio idiot dan Tanaka di belakang mengikuti.

Ciel : (mikir, garuk-garuk)

{aneh.. kok gak ada seh? Kata si Undertaker 'butler-mu ada di tempat orang yang memiliki profesi yang sama dengannya..' lah? si Sebastian Iblis, kan? Emang profesi yang sama kayak iblis tuh apa? Paling Shinigami, kan? Wah ada yang gak beres nih.. jangan-jangan dia bohong? Padahal aku sudah mempertaruhkan harga diri dengan mengeluarkan jurus Hula-Hula Attack biar dia ketawa!!}

Ciel masih terus jalan sambil mikir. Tanpa sadar kalo dia udah nabrak 5 pohon, kesandung 7 batu, kepeleset 10 kulit pisang, dan ketimpa duren jatoh 13 kali. Trio idiot udah agak-agak khawatir gitu. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia-nya gak nyadar sih. Palingan sadar-sadar si Ciel ternyata udah di surga. Lanjut!!

Ciel : {tunggu, profesi sama berarti.. jangan-jangan..}

Ciel menghentikan langkahnya. "Butler?! Sebastian ada di tempat seseorang yang sama-sama berprofesi sebagai Butler?! Kalau begitu..", pikir Sebastian. Dia ngambil HP, buat nelpon seseorang (ya iyalah nelpon orang. Emang kambing punya HP? …loh? jaman ratu victoria udah ada HP?? Yaudah lah selooow. Ini kan fanfic)

~Percakapan Telepon~

Ciel : halo? Soma?

Soma : CIEEEEELL??! KAU MENELPONKU?? KYAAAAA SENANGNYAAAAA!!

Ciel : (nutup kuping)

Soma : hahahahaha kau rindu padaku, ya?? Malu juga untuk mengakuinya, tapi.. aku juga, kok! Kita sama yaaa!! Aku di sini baik-baik saja!! Agni juga!! Kau sendiri bagaima..

Ciel : SEBASTIAN ADA DI SANA?? (buseeet.. to the point banget. Ni orang rupanya males denger ocehan Soma)

Soma : apa? Sebastian? Tidak.. dia tidak ada di sini. Ada apa mencari..

Ciel : BRAAAKK!! (banting HP)

{Di tempat si Pangeran Bego juga gak ada??! Kan dia punya Agni yang sama-sama Butler??! Anjrit kemana tuh iblis?!}

Ciel mulai naik pitam. Haduuuh.. haduuuh.. Sebsatian kemana sih?? (garuk-garuk) kok ya pake acara ngilang-ngilang segala?? (garuk-garuk) para readers mau tau dia kemana?? (garuk-garuk) ntar aja ya di chapter selanjutnya? (garuk-garuk) Gatel, nih. (garuk-garuk) Author mau mandi dulu. Ketularan bakteri dari Ciel. (garuk-garuk) dadaaaaaaah (garuk-garuk) Review,please?


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaaaahhuuu!! Author di sini! dengan segenap nap nap rasa bahagia dan semangat to the max, makasih yg udah review, yaaa shim eunha-san dan carmilagottschalk-san!! Sebenernya author mau bales review-nya, tapiii.. GAK TAU CARANYA!! Huwaaaaa gaptek. Maaf! Hehe okeh.. daripada gara-gara kelamaan ngebacot ntar author dibacok, nih dia chapter 3!! Enjoy..

* * *

Di tempat Grell, sang shinigami mesum, gak ada. Di tempat Agni, sang butler hebat dengan majikan oon-nya, juga gak ada. Jadi si Sebastian ke manaaa?? Ciel memutar pinggangnya. Salah, otaknya. Berpikir. Pikir. Pikiiiiiirr!! Ssshh.. kretek kretek DUUAAAR!! (kepala Ciel pecah) Hh.. benar-benar deh butler tukang cengar-cengir satu itu. Ketika keberadaanya sedang sangat dibutuhkan seperti ini (cuma buat mandiin Ciel sih, sebenernya..), dia malah gak ada.

Finny : eh, eh. Tuan muda apa gak aneh tuh? Kok dari tadi garuk-garuk mulu ya?

Maylene : aku pikir juga begitu. Lagipula sebenarnya tuan muda mau cari Sebastian kemana, ya?

Bard : makanya kan sudah kubilang gak usah di cari. Nanti kalo dia lapar juga dia balik sendiri. Saat itulah akan kuberi dia masakan a la chef famous ini!! (laganya udah kayak Sebastian anjing ilang aja)

Tanaka : ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

Finny : tuan muda..

Ciel : ng?

Finny : anda mau mencari Sebstian kemana lagi?

Ciel : entahlah.. aku sendiri juga gak tahu. Apa kalian punya petunjuk kira-kira dia pergi kemana?

Maylene : kami juga tidak tahu, sih.. (mikir)

Ciel : orang yang kukenal bilang, Sebastian ada di tempat seseorang yang berprofesi sama dengannya. Apa Sebastian punya kenalan lain sesama Butler??

Bard : butler?

Ketiga trio idiot saling berpandangan. Kayanya mereka tahu sesuatu. "Oi, kalian tahu ya?", tanya Ciel.

Maylene : bukannya tahu juga sih, tapi..

Finny : kemarin sore ada seorang nona muda yang nyasar ke halaman Manor House, dan butler-nya datang menjemputnya. Dia sempat ngobrol sebentar dengan Sebastian.

Ciel : ha? Nyasar? Cewek?

Finny : iya.. dan setelah ngobrol agak lama,butler dan majikannya itu pulang.

Bard : oh.. butler yang kelihatannya agak kikuk kemarin itu, ya? Dengan nona-nya yang rambutnya dikuncir dua?

Maylene :iya! Yang itu!

Tanaka : ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

Ciel : (mikir)

{Cewek kuncir dua? Siapa? Lizzy? Gak, ah. Kalo emang Lizzy pasti trio idiot ini tau, dong. Lagian kok bisa-bisanya ada nona muda nyasar ke rumah orang. Jangan-jangan dia pembunuh bayaran. Dia nyamar jadi nona muda berdua sama orang yang nyamar jadi butler, dan mau nyulik gw! Terus si Sebastian pergi ke tempat mereka buat nge-gap mereka! Oh! Masuk akal! Gw emang jenius. ng.. okeh, Sebastian! aku sudah tau kau di mana! Tunggu aku!}

Akhirnya Ciel mulai melangkahan kakinya. Pergi ke tempat (terdakwa) penculik itu. DIa berjalan, berjalan, segala rintangan dilewati. Berjalan, tanpa peduli apa yang menghalangi. Berjalan, dan.. tunggu tunggu. Berjalan kemana?

Ciel : … (terdiam) {oh iya! Gw kan gak tau mereka ada dimana!}

(balik badan) kalian tau dimana alamat butler yang kemarin itu?

Finny : ah, iya. Ini. Kemarin dia memberi kami semua kartu nama sebagai perkenalan diri (ngasih kartu nama ke Ciel)

Ciel ngeliat kartu nama itu. Cengo. Gak lama kemudian dia senyum-senyum sendiri. Hmm.. aku tahu dia dimana. (garuk-garuk)

* * *

Maaf ya, segini dulu. Soalnya Author lagi buntu humor. Makanya daripada fanfic-nya jadi lebih jayus lagi, mending berenti dulu. Mohon review, yaaa??


	4. Chapter 4

'Ayasaki Hayate. Jl. Kebon Duren No.123 Gg. Pepaya Busuk Kelurahan Kemanggaan, Inggris' Cuma sebaris tulisan itu yang ada di kartu nama yang tadi dikasih Finny. Hayate? Fuh.. nama yang sangat kuno. Penuh dengan penderitaan. Lagipula apa-apaan alamat-nya itu?? Udah Kebon Duren, Pepaya Busuk, Kemanggaan, kok tau-tau nyasar ke Inggris? Gak usah sok elit deh! Ciel dengan penuh rasa pengen mandi.. salah, pengen tau berjalan sigap ke alamat yang dituju. Trio idiot dan Tanaka di tinggal di belakang. "Bodo amat! Pokoknya aku harus cepat menemukan Sebastian dulu!", begitu pikir Ciel. Sambil garuk-garuk tentunya.

* * *

Setelah mengikuti petunjuk jalan yang ada [ditulis dibalik kartu nama, tulisannya : dari terminal kampung rambutan naik mikrolet M150, BISA!! (eh? Itu iklan, ya?) turun di depan pohon jeruk, sampinya ada pos polisi. Di situ rumahnya? Bukan. Anda tanya aja sama polisi di pos itu, siapa tau dia tau alamat ini], Ciel sampe di depan rumah yang gerbangnya cukup tinggi. Bel di pencet. TENONENONENOOOT NENOOOT NENOOOT NIIIT NOOOOT. Terdengarlah alunan simponi gubahan Mozart—eh bukan. Pembokat Mozart maksudnya. Author, namanya.

Krik Krik Krik (garuk-garuk)

Gak ada tanda-tanda gerbang bakal di buka.

Krok Krok Krok Wueeebek Wueebek (garuk garuk garuk)

Masih gak ada respon.

TENONENONENONENOOOT NENOOOT NENOOOT NIIIT NOOOOT~~ (garuk garuk garuk garuk)

Buset.. masih gak dibukain. Padahal bel bernada simponi gubahan pembokat Mozart, si Author ini, udah dipencet 5 kali. Apa yang empunya rumah lai kondangan, ya??

"Aaaarrgh!! Bodo!" Ciel nekat manjat pager. Anggaplah dia bisa manjat pager. Emang sih badannya cebol dan emangnya dia bisa nerobos masuk rumah orang tanpa Sebastian? Hahhaaa tenang saudara-saudaraku sekalian sebangsa seair tanah. Sekali lagi saya katakan, ini fanfic. Apapun bisa terjadi di sini, TING!

Ciel masuk ke halaman rumah. Dia berlari kencang (dan ingat, sambil garuk-garuk tentunya). Terdengar suara dari kejauhan.

Hayate : Se.. Sebastian-san! A.. apa yang terjadi pada anda??

Tama` : GRAOOOR!! Lepaskan aku!!

Sebastian : taring-taring yang indah.. sangat serasi dengan bulu-bulu halus loreng ini.. (terlena)

Tama : GRRRAAAOOORR!! GRRUAAAAR!! Apa-apaan sih orang aneh ini??!

Sebastian : Bahkan kau bisa bicara! Sungguh menawan.. aaaaahh~~

Hayate : Sebastian-san!! (bingung bingung)

Ciel cengo (lagi). Anjrit nih Butler Item. Udah ninggalin Manor House seharian, gak mandiin gw, gak ngasih makan gw, gak beres-beres rumah, gak.. ARRGH! Pokoknya gak ngapa-ngapain! Badan gw udah jamuran bin lumutan kayak gini, dia malah enak-enakkan main sama.. macan??!

Sebastian : aah kau cantik sekali! Hebat! Kepandaian tak bisa dibanding kan dengan siapapun lagi!

Hayate : a.. aduh Sebastian-san. Anda kenapa??

Tama : GRAAAAOOOOR!! WAAAARRRW! Pergi! Pergi dari sini! lepaskan aku! (berontak)

Ciel : SEBASTIAAAN!! (nyamperin Sebastian dan Tama dan Hayate)

Sebastian : yaaaaa?? (mata berbinar-binar, nengok)

..ah. Tuan Muda. (sadar)

Ciel : ngapain kau di sini???!

Sebastian : ah, maafkan saya tuan muda. Awalnya saya bermaksud mengembalikan dompet nona muda yang kemarin tersasar di Manor House kita, tapi..

Ciel : Tapi apaaa??! (garuk-garuk)

Sebastian : saya malah bertemu dengan harimau cantik ini. Aaaaaahh~ dia sangat anggun! Cakar-cakar kuku yang terawat dengan baik~ Mata yang berbinar ini~ Yang lebih hebat, Tuan Muda, dia bisa bicaraaaa!! Kyaaaaa~~ (tergila-gila lagi)

Tama : GRUUUAAARR!! WAOOORRW!! Tidaaaaakk!! Lepaskaaaaan!!

Ciel : … (dropsweat)

Hayate : anu.. anda majikan Sebastian-san? (menghampiri Ciel)

Ciel : ah. iya (garuk-garuk)

Hayate : haha.. sejak pagi dia terus bermain-main dengan Tama, peliharaan nona dan tidak bisa dihentikan..

Ciel : yaah.. memang dia itu iblis yang tergila-gila pada hewan sejenis kucing (garuk-garuk)

Hayate : eh? Begitu?

Sebastian & Tama : GRAAAOOOR!!! Ahahahaha~ WAAAAARWW!! Ahahaha~ Indah! Kau sangat indah~~ GROOOOAAAR!!

Ciel : … (siap-siap menarik napas)

..SEBASTIAAAAAN!! AYO PULAAAAANG!! KAU MAU BERMAIN-MAIN SAMPAI KAPAAAAAN??!!

Sebastian : eeeehh tapi, saya sudah hidup cukup lama, baru kali ini saya bertemu harimau yang bisa bicara looooh! Tuan mudaaaaaaa! (ngambek)

Tama : fuh! Lepas juga!

Ciel : berisik!! Ayo cepaaaat! Ini perintaaaah!! (garuk garuk garuk)

Hayate : ahahaha (?) (gak ngerti apa-apa. Ketawa ajalah)

Sebastian : … (hiks, apa boleh buat)

* * *

Nah jadi begitulah. Sebastian yang dikira hilang karena terlibat suatu kasus atau karena kabur dari majikan egoisnya, tenyata ada di rumah keluarga Sanzenin. Dia terlena sama Tama, peliharaan Nagi itu loh. Kalo gak ngerti, coba baca Hayate no Gotoku deh (Disclaimer : Hata Kenjiro). Istimewa-nya, Tama emang bisa ngomong.. Soalnya udah dirawat Nagi dari kecil. Nah, Tama yang spesial kaya gitu, gak mungkin dong gak menarik perhatian Sebastian? Hahhaaai~ berakhirlah fic pertama saya~ Kalo ada umur nanti saya bikin lagi deh fic-fic lain. Ada saran ide? Makasih yang udah baca + review yaa. Ciao!!

Ps : oh iye, ngemeng-ngemeng tiba-tiba adegan trio idiot sama tanaka-nya ilang. Maaf yaa. Abis repot, sih. Pokoknya akhirnya mereka berenam pulang kembali ke Manor House dengan selamat. Walopn Sebastian masih agak-agak ngambek sih. Ciel udah dimandiin,dan Manor House tetap Manor House—bukan Menor House. hehe


End file.
